


Rain, Rain, Go Away (or not, I have a cat now)

by hope_and_trials



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BTS other than J-Hope only mentioned, Cat Cafe, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), twice is there kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_and_trials/pseuds/hope_and_trials
Summary: Hoseok hates the rain.He can’t do anything.But kittens solve all problems, and it only helps there’s a new cat cafe right under Hoseok’s apartment.





	Rain, Rain, Go Away (or not, I have a cat now)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCandlesticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/gifts).



> A gift for candle, a fanfic for a fanfic!  
> You said you liked cats and J-Hope, and since I can’t write from anyone else that you like’s point of view, we doin’ Hobi.
> 
> Happy Valentine’s Day, sorry it’s so late <3

It was raining.  
Hoseok couldn’t go outside.  
He couldn’t walk around the city streets with Taehyung, or go to the park with Jungkook.  
He didn’t have a car to drive anywhere or an umbrella, which Jin always liked to remind him, so he couldn’t even go to the dance studio to practice with Jimin.  
Hoseok decided he hated the rain.

A long drawn out sigh left his mouth as he lounged on the couch, glaring at the offending water on his window. The steady hammering of the rain did nothing to calm Hoseok’s agitation, as so many people claimed, nor did it convince him to smile over a cup of freshly brewed coffee in silent contemplation. He was bored, and annoyed, and angry that his plans had to be canceled. 

His anger halted momentarily as he heard a knock, springing up eagerly to fling open the door, hoping it would be someone, and sighing when it was just the pizza he had ordered, and now didn’t even feel like eating.

He paid the man and slammed the door shut, turning back and putting the pizza on the kitchen counter, the mail from earlier falling onto the floor with a slap.  
Hoseok just groaned again, picking up the fallen envelopes, when a certain flyer caught his eye.

It was a printed card stock paper with a silhouette of a cat in the corner, the rest of the glossy paper showcasing a cozy looking cafe. The best part, however, was that in every section of the photo, there was a cat. Some lounged in the corner, a few on the tables, and others on specially built platforms around the cafe. All of them, were cute, and Hoseok felt his heart constrict at the absolute adorableness of them all. 

A fancy font ran across the top reading “Come for the cats, stay for the food.” with a picture of a delicious looking pastry at the end. Hoseok’s mouth watered at the sight, longing to go to the cat cafe.

A particularly hard round of rain pounded against his window and Hoseok was reminded that he couldn’t, still forcing himself to read the address and note it down for a future adventure, perhaps with Namjoon or Yoongi. 

That was when he realized, with an excited start, that the building it was located in was his own! 

He scrambled to his computer, typing the cafe name in and screeching as he recognized the store front as the one directly underneath his apartment. 

He had known the space was for sale, and that it had been bought, but the construction had lasted so long, he had forgot it was even becoming an establishment. 

Now though, he was ecstatic to find that the room had become a cat cafe, and he scrambled to grab his wallet, coat, and apartment keys as he ran out the door. 

Hoseok ran down the steps, forgoing the elevator, as he reached the first level, turning sharply and apologizing as he ran into a woman on her way to her apartment.

He squealed as he stopped in front of the facade of the building, the gentle maroon of the sign a welcoming sight as he composed himself and entered. 

“Welcome to Chaton Cafe, if you could please make sure to close that door behind you, you can come on in! Take off you shoes and place them on the rack to the left.” A woman said with a gentle smile.

Hoseok closed the first door behind him, making his way through the second door and flashing a smile at the woman, whose name tag read “Nayeon” 

When he entered, he was floored, concealing another squeal as a different waitress approached him, a smile on her face.

“Welcome to Chaton Cafe, please place your shoes on the rack! My name is Jeongyeon, I’ll be your server today.” The woman spoke, a gentle smile on her lips. “Here’s a menu and a guide to the cats here, all of them are up for adoption unless otherwise stated. Enjoy!” She finished, handing him a laminated menu and sheet filled with pictures of cats and brief descriptions. 

He suppressed another squeal, scanning over the descriptions and grinning as he made his way to a table.

Hoseok scanned the menu as well, eyes landing on the pastries and dishes, and suddenly, something touched his leg and he almost screamed until he looked down and saw a small tortoiseshell cat weaving around his leg. 

He cooed softly, reaching a hand down to scratch the small head, and searching for the cat on the list.

“Jirisan, huh?” He said gently, bending down to pick up to small kitten. “Ohhh, you’re only 10 months old!” He crooned softly, cradling the tiny animal and relishing in the gentle purrs emanating from him. “You’re quite rare, aren’t you? You don’t see many male tortoiseshells.” Hoseok said to the cat, remembering what Jimin had told him about cats and their coats. He continued to read the description of Jirisan, squealing as he read that the small kitten likes sleeping in peculiar positions. “Oh Jirisan, you’re similar to me aren’t you?” 

The kitten only stared at him with beautiful green eyes as Jeongyeon approaches the table. 

“I see you’re getting on quite well with little Jiri, anything I can get you?” She asked, and Hoseok grinned.

“Yeah we are! And yes, I’d love a nice caramel macchiato and your coffee cake as well.” He ordered, still stroking Jirisan’s fur.

“It will be ready shortly.” The waitress replied after jotting down the order. “Let me know if you want any toys to play with the cats.” She added, and Hoseok nodded in acknowledgement.

“Do you have any feather toys?” He asked remembering seeing that you listed on a different cat’s description.

“Yup.” Jeongyeon said, reaching above towards a shelf and pulling down the toy. “Here you are.” She said handing it to Hoseok, and he graciously thanked her, placing it on his table.

The cafe itself was rather quiet, him and one other family occupying the small building, and smelled delightfully of coffee and cinnamon. The wooden walls were covered with drawings and art of cats, and a bulletin board was decorated with fairy lights and Polaroid photos of each of the kittens in the cafe. The whole aesthetic was rustic, and Hoseok found himself falling into a relaxed lull as he waited for his food.

Another cat came up to him a little while later, a much bigger, and fluffier, black tabby with deep golden eyes. Hoseok’s eyes scanned the cat list quickly.

“Hey there, Seonggye.” Hoseok said to the cat, holding out the feather toy and waving it around, the tabby’s eyes following the end of the wand. 

Hoseok giggled as he slid the toy across the wood floor, Seonggye darting out to grab at the toy occasionally, Hoseok eventually succumbing to the feline and holding the toy still for the cat to hold in triumph.

He reached down, adjusting Jirisan so the kitten was cradled against his chest, and then scratched at the black tabby’s head, a deep purr echoing around the small area.

“Here’s your food and coffee.” His waitress said, and Hoseok pulled back up, thanking the waitress and pulling the plate closer.

It smelled heavenly, coffee and caramel wafting around, and Hoseok eagerly grabbed a fork.

When the pastry touched his tongue, he practically moaned at the glorious sensation exploding in his mouth. A perfect blend of coffee, brown sugar, and cinnamon made for a delightful taste, and Hoseok leaned back his chair appreciating the flavor.

A swig of his caramel macchiato complemented the pastry entirely, and Hoseok was lost in the taste, forgetting where he was until a ‘plop’ sounded, and a large, white, longhair cat was meandering across his table towards Hoseok’s pastry.

Hoseok squawked indignantly as he gently nudged the feline away, scouring the cat list to see if he could find the mysterious feline.

“Hayangi, you fiend.” Hoseok said as the large white feline meowed towards his plate. Hoseok responded by moving it away and picking up the giant pile of fluff, setting her down on the floor.

Hayangi gave him an unimpressed look before disdainfully turning and walking away. 

Hoseok pouted before turning to Jirisan in his lap. The curious kitten had woken up from his nap and now sat in Hoseok’s lap, paws on his thighs and head popped above the table. Seonggye was still lounging against Hoseok’s legs underneath the table, but even she had lifted her head momentarily at the commotion before returning to her original position, paws wrapped lazily around the feather toy.

Hoseok sighed happily, stroking Jirisan back into a resting position before putting another mouthful of pastry in his mouth.

A sheet of rain hit the front of the building, and Hoseok found he didn’t mind it as much as he had earlier, and that maybe all those people had a point with the gentle smell of coffee mixing with the sound of rain.

They had simply forgotten to include kittens in the mix.

He took another sip of coffee, relishing in the taste of the caramel, the smell of his cake, and the small purrs coming from the kitten in his lap.

He left with a light heart, despite the rain, and a new kitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Yessss kittehs


End file.
